


Teammates

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Series: Pitch Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: Mike and Ginny have it out about Amelia. It doesn't go well. A missing scene from 1x05.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this one has a lot of angst. I promise I will make up for that in the next missing scene, but there was no way around it this time.
> 
> This is also the first missing scene where you definitely need to have read the one before it, as it treats those events as canon. So go check out [How I Spent My All-Star Break](%E2%80%9D) before you tackle this angster.

It took Mike about 45 minutes to realize Ginny was avoiding him.

The problem was that a mad Ginny Baker looked a hell of a lot like a regular Ginny Baker. She laughed with Blip over a stupid memory from the minors. She threw barbs at Sonny and Stubbs, and teased Salvamini for doing his hair before a game. So, sure, she didn’t roll her eyes at one of Mike’s dumb jokes, but that was hardly rare. It didn’t mean anything.

But when she went off to her locker without even a glance in his direction, it forced him to take pause. And when she fist bumped everyone on the way out the door except him, and then cut Mike off to march toward the tunnel without even a glance in his direction, he knew for sure that something was up. So he did the only thing he knew how to do anymore: he chased after her.

“Baker. Hey, Baker!” He grabbed her arm and she wrenched it from his grip immediately, turning to him with a flash of pure anger in her eyes.

“Woah, Baker, what’d I do?” The rage faded to a dull burn and she stood there blank-faced, but he could still feel the seething from two feet away.

“Seriously? You wanna play that game with me?” She cocked a brow and the weight of the situation cascaded over him like a particularly hard waterfall. Ginny _knew_. Sure, he had told Amelia they had to do this, but he didn’t expect it to happen quite this way. He thought it would be on his terms, and Ginny finding out before he was ready and looking at him the way she was now wasn’t part of the equation.

“Look, I should have been the one to tell you. I told Amelia I would, I just…” He caught her flinch at the name and it only made him feel worse.

“After the game,” she finally commanded, which was for the best considering at the moment he had no idea what he could possibly say to her that would make this okay.

“Baker, I-“

“After. The. Game.” She raised one eyebrow again, almost daring him to argue, but Mike conceded with a nod, letting her lead him through the tunnel to their awaiting teammates.

 

The game was terrible. A 7-2 loss to a mediocre non-contender. Mike played like shit, from the first pitch to his last at bat, and it didn’t take an analytics expert to figure out why. While Ginny usually parked herself right at the top of the dugout steps, her eyes trained on the action, today she sat curled up in the back corner of the bullpen, her expression blank save for a few cheers for teammates not named Mike Lawson.

Not that there was much of his usual brilliance to cheer for tonight.

(He could almost admit to himself that he’d noticed an uptick in all his numbers this season, from batting average to RBI, despite the age, bad back, and worse knees. It was hard not to attribute that to trying to impress the gorgeous 23-year-old following him around like he hung the moon. At least until today.)

 

The benefit of a bad loss is that it goes by blessingly quick. The game time came in at a trim 3 hours, and the team made its way back into the clubhouse with their heads hanging.

“Hey, boys, we’ll get em next time,” Mike tried to boost the team, and it worked somewhat, even though his heart wasn’t really in it. He wanted to get to the part of the evening where he could talk to Ginny. The part of the evening where he could explain.

If that was even possible.

 

It was another two hours before he finally got his chance. The last reporter cleared out of the clubhouse, the last teammate went home to his family, and there they were. Alone.

And Mike had no idea what to say.

Ginny wasn’t doing him any favors. She sat at Tommy’s abandoned locker with her familiar Nike backpack at her feet, giving Mike a challenging look, almost daring him to talk first. He knew she wouldn’t make this easy on him. He didn’t deserve for this to be easy.

“So, you know…” He started, and she immediately cut him off.

“That you’ve been fucking my agent? Yeah, I got that.” Beyond the light venom in her voice, she betrayed nothing, but still manage to challenge him with her expressionless face.

“I know, I should have told you.”

“You’re right. You should have,” she cocked a brow at him, but the rest of her expression remained measured, blank. “Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know.” It was the answer he gave Blip, and the only one that seemed to work given the circumstances. Ginny didn’t accept it. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, finally allowing a bit of that anger to seep through.

“When?” The word came at him like a shot, almost knocking him back when he brought his eyes to look at her.

“When…?"

“Did it start, Lawson? When did it start?” The question hit him like a bolt of lightning. He knew what she was asking. He knew what she wanted to know. And though everything inside his body screamed at him to lie to her and give her a story that would be easier to hear, he knew he had to be honest. He owed her that much.

“About a month ago. The LA road trip.” She visibly sagged at the weight of his words, and her face finally betrayed her truth. She wasn’t angry at him. Well, she was angry, but it was more than that. Rookie phenom Ginny Baker, the robot in cleats, the girl who prided herself on showing no emotion on the mound, was _hurt_. Mike Lawson had _hurt_ Ginny Baker.

When she spoke again it was soft, deflated, and he had to strain to hear. “So that night. When you called…”

His answer went unspoken. They both knew the truth; he didn’t need to verbally acknowledge it. When he called her after her All-Star start. When he’d crossed the line and let himself tell her what he really wanted to do. When he listened to Ginny keen an orgasm into his ear before letting go one of his own…he had already been with her agent. He had already lied to her.

“So what, was she _busy_?” The venom was back, the fury in her eyes, and he swallowed hard before stepping towards her. “Was I some sort of backup plan?”

“Ginny, come on, you know it wasn’t like that.”

“Don’t call me that.” She stood up then, grabbing her backpack.

“What? Are you serious?”

“You don’t get to call me that. I am Baker, and you are Lawson. We’ll talk in the clubhouse, go over hitters,” she took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. “We’ll be teammates, but that’s it. If you want more, call Amelia.”

She knocked his shoulder as she brushed past him and out of the clubhouse. Mike wanted to go after her. He wanted to grab her, throw her over his shoulder, and carry her somewhere private. He wanted to drop to his knees and beg for her forgiveness, swear to her he’d never see Amelia again. He wanted to chase. He always wanted to chase.

But she was right. They were teammates. And if he had any hope of making it through the season, they needed to stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, that wasn’t nice…but I swear, it'll get better. Don’t give up on me yet.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at Bawsanity.


End file.
